Banished To The Corner, Jounouchikun!
by Lerena Leigh Helena
Summary: Jounouchi, Kaiba, and Atemu are all playing Truth or Dare. We get an insight on Kaiba's inner personal fetishes, and Jounouchi is apparently going to therapy for hallucinating.


Author's Notes: Shounen-ai fanfic with no OCs

**Author's Notes**: Shounen-ai fanfic with no OCs. You have been condemned to the wrath that is Jounouchi/Kaiba! Writing this fanfic was somewhat fun, but I am NOT a fan of this pairing. In order to expand my horizons, I must be subjected to all forms of punishment and enjoyment in writing, even if Renoko threatens to cut off my hands. Please note that you also read this at your own risk and failure to accept such will result in you being shot by both Jounouchi AND Kaiba. Don't worry, Jounouchi can't shoot for his life, but I believe Renoko has been giving Kaiba shooting lessons...

**Banished to the Corner, Jounouchi-kun!**

Humiliated and ashamed, the blonde-haired teen with brown eyes removed his shoes and placed them next to the doorway. He was wearing a white shirt and the green jacket he hadn't worn since Duelist Kingdom. As he stepped into the hot, boiling water in the bucket he filled up, his blue jeans became drenched at the bottom. He grimaced and looked from his best friend to his arch rival, Seto Kaiba. "**It's...hot.**" he stuttered. He tried to keep his cool. Yes, he was playing Truth or Dare with Atemu, an old Egyptian Pharaoh, and Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp. He had been dared to stand in a bucket of boiling water for five minutes without screaming or he'd have to be Kaiba's personal slave for a week.

"**Just be grateful it's your turn, Jounouchi-kun.**" said Atemu, who had been drenched with a bucket of ice cold water. His spiked red, black, and blonde hair was now dripping wet. He was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, metal bracelets around his wrist, a black collar around his neck, and blue leather pants. He was wearing a black double-belt with a cape blue on one side and white on the other. His dare was to say he was hot and then let himself be drenched in water from the freezer.

"**Seto Kaiba, truth or dare?**" asked Jounouchi pointing a finger at him.

"**Dare, mutt.**" replied Kaiba. He was wearing his long navy blue jacket with a blue-green shirt and pants, black shoes, and a black belt with a silver KC buckle. He was still typing away on his laptop and it was a wonder that he could even be playing the game at all.

"**I dare you to sue the maker of the mp4 file-type!**" said Jounouchi, trying to appear victorious. He grunted as the boiling water started to burn through his flesh. He looked at the clock. Four minutes left and he could get out. Would he last that long? He grimaced again.

Kaiba looked up from his laptop. "**You want me to sue Pegasus?**" he asked.

Jounouchi's eyes widened. "**Pegasus created the mp4 file-type?! I knew he was bad news!**" he exclaimed. His voice barely reached above a whisper before he let out tears of pain and misery.

"**Take it like a man, or you'll be my personal maid for a week. Remember that, Wheeler.**" Kaiba said, disgracing Jounouchi by the use of his English name. The young CEO minimized a window and started filing a complaint to the creator of an mp4. He heard about their crappiness, and even if it was just a dare, if he found one single mp4 on Mokuba's computer, he would probably go ballistic.

His fingers typed quickly and appeared to be moving in a blur to Jounouchi. He looked at the clock again. Two minutes left. He saw red moving around in the bucket. His eyes widened.

"**Uhhh, Kaiba, I think...**"

Atemu stood up and inspected what Jounouchi was looking at. His feet were drenched in blood from the heat of the boil. "**Seto Kaiba, Jounouchi is bleeding!**" he announced blindly.

"**I'm filing a complaint. Complain to me after I'm done.**" Kaiba said. He clicked the submit button and then sighed. He stood up and walked over to Jounouchi. "**So he is bleeding.**" he said nonchalantly. He started walking away again, but his jacket was pulled by Jounouchi.

"**EXCUSE me! I'm BLEEDING!**" he shrieked. His dare was broken and he had to be Kaiba's personal maid for one entire week.

"**Oh, yes, of course. You may get out now. By the way, your maid's uniform is hanging in the closet in the back of the room. Feel free to look at it.**"

"**And now it's my turn.**" said Kaiba.

Was Jounouchi's hatred of mp4s worth all this pain and misery? Shouldn't he have asked Kaiba to face the same fate that he went through? He staggered over to the closet.

"**First, bandage Jounouchi's wounds.**" requested Atemu. "**I think my best friend deserves that at least.**"

"**He can bandage his own wounds. He's a man, isn't he?**" asked Kaiba.

"**And you aren't either?**" Atemu raised an eyebrow at this comment.

"**I don't know, am I? People seem to think it's funny to accuse me of being gay.**" said Kaiba, referring to his fanmail. What kind of CEO receives fanmail anyway? He does receive his share of hatemail, but there are an insane amount of girls who keep chasing after him. He has denied them all.

"**AHHHH! It's pink and frilly! You're making me wear something that's PINK? How else can you take away my dignity?!**" screamed Jounouchi.

"**Like this.**" Kaiba walked over to Jounouchi and planted a kiss on his forehead, than slapped him across the face. "**Now hurry up, put it on, and fix me my freaking coffee! After the coffee, you can get your stupid bandages!**"

Atemu sighed. "**That isn't what I meant...**" he slapped his forehead.

"**Silence, Yugi!**" said Kaiba.

"**I am NOT getting your stupid coffee! I'm bleeding here and I feel like I've been sleeping in a bath of acid!**" protested Jounouchi. He felt like a load of garbage for being kissed by that good for nothing Kaiba.

"**Fine! To the mushroom corner for you!**" said Kaiba. He started laughing and then he stared at Atemu. "**Truth or Dare, Yugi?!**"

"**Uhhh, dare?**" Atemu was hesitant, but he finally accepted the challenge.

"**I dare you to get me my coffee, Yugi, or Jounouchi isn't getting bandaged AND he stays in the mushroom corner!**" Kaiba started to laugh as he felt the first sweet taste of victory against his arch rival, Yugi. Better yet, Yugi's pride was damaged heavily and it would be hurt more if he was a wuss and didn't get him the coffee he wanted. "**This is how I want my coffee!**" he walked over to his desk and scribbled in perfect Japanese each step. He gave the note to Yugi.

Jounouchi had been banished to the mushroom corner, but at least he could sit down now. He sat there feeling the burns of the blood running down his feet. He looked at the trail of blood he made.

"**And Mutt, you're paying for the blood on my carpet.**" said Kaiba as he resumed typing.

Yugi was retrieving his coffee and soon he'd be condemned to bandaging Jounouchi's feet. It wasn't so bad as long as he didn't have to remove foot fungus, if he had any. "**It feels good to be victorious.**" said Kaiba.

"**Whatever. Yugi better hurry up with that coffee!**"

"**For once, I agree.**" said Kaiba. He smirked. It was strange agreeing with Jounouchi on something. Perhaps he isn't as bad after all, but then again, it could just be the fact he's in pain. "_I should have Jounouchi hurt like this more often._" he thought morbidly. "**Jounouchi, can you kiss well?**" he asked.

Jounouchi stared at him. "**What are you inquiring?**" he asked.

"**I think I'm gay.**" said Kaiba devilishly.

"**HUH?!**" screamed Jounouchi. "**Well, I'm not!**"

"**Forget I said anything.**" Kaiba plucked a knife from inside one of his desk drawers and threw it just above Jounouchi's head. Jounouchi screeched while Kaiba continued typing. "**Are you hallucinating again, Wheeler?**" he asked.

"**Now you're back to calling me WHEELER? Wha?! Didn't you just say you were gay?!**" Jounouchi was confused. Was Kaiba MESSING with him?

"**I'm sending you to therapy.**" said Kaiba. He picked up a phone and started calling a therapist for Jounouchi. "**Yes, hello? An acquaintance of mine is hallucinating. Please come soon.**" Messing with Jounouchi's head was hilarious. Now Jounouchi would get therapy and he'd be sure to watch his session with the hidden security cameras he'll have in the room. He didn't hate Jounouchi, he just had too much fun torturing him and watching him lose his temper. And where is Atemu with that coffee? He sighed. Oh, well, at least Jounouchi was in the mushroom corner. "**Turn around, Jounouchi. The corner wants to hear you breathing on it.**"

Jounouchi stared at him. "**You think I'm going to turn around just so you can stare at my butt?**" he asked.

"**Those thoughts are exactly why you're going to therapy!**" replied Kaiba. "**I just said that Yugi should be here with my coffee soon.**"


End file.
